Hospital
Following text has been copied from the .flow wiki's page Hospital. The Hospital (commonly known as the "Alleyway Hospital") is a white but not quite sterile hospital with numerous doors that are locked. The Handgun and the Black hood effects can be found here. After entering the hospital, you'll be in the reception area. It is impossible to interact with the figure behind the counter. By going through the door, the player gets to the main area, which has seven doors and a fetus (if visited by Rust). The door with the blood arrow pointing to it is where one can find the doctor and nurse in the 'doctor's room '(医者). If killed, these two don't respawn and aren't present when the room is visited by Rust. The former is usually sitting in his chair but will get up (and run around in circles) if Sabitsuki has the Iron Pipe equipped, and he will leave his glasses behind after his death. The Nurse, unlike the doctor, will react to the Whistle effect but, like the doctor, she won't react to the Handgun. The door adjacent to the doctor's room is the operating room (手術), which has a body wearing a black hooded jacket. Interacting with the body gives the Black Hood Effect. In the northernmost part of the hospital, there are five doors. The door towards the far right leads to a ward with two occupied beds but nothing can be interacted with. The door towards the left leads to a room with two beds but only one of the beds is occupied if Sabitsuki enters the room, with a child with mechanical legs walking around the room, which can be killed but doesn't react to the effects. To the left of that room is a similar room, also with two beds, but nothing can be interacted with. If the player goes there as Sabitsuki, one bed will inhabited, but if the player goes there as Rust, the bed will be empty. Another bed in this area is inhabited by Oreko. Typically, she'll sit swinging her legs but, sometimes, she may be sleeping, while sitting upright. When she's awake, the Handgun will frighten her and she'll cover her ears while closing her eyes tightly and, if she's asleep, the Handgun will wake her up. She doesn't react to the Whistle and neither is she scared of the Iron Pipe but, if she's killed, her body will be laying on the bed and she won't appear anywhere else in this world. She will be dead if the area is visited by Rust and won't be seen here if Rust witnesses her disappearance in the Dead Hole. It is not to be confused with the Hospital Maze which is in a completely different area. The Morgue The leftmost door in this area leads to the Morgue (モルグ). This area is dim, with hooks and a large number of tables, either empty, with bodies, or something else. The entrance room of the Morgue leads to the passage, which has a Fetus if visited by Rust, but branches into two paths. By going to the west, the player will arrive to the garbage area of the Hole, where the dumpster containing the Handgun effect could be initially be found, before being moved to the other side of the fence in version 0.19. By proceeding north, the player will reach the Back Ward door. Connections *Sugar Hole *Parade Ward Trivia *There is a variable concerning Oreko, where she'd either be asleep or awake whenever her room is visited. To see this, one would have to enter her room at different times. Theories *This may have been the hospital Sabitsuki stayed at. *The Parade Ward could symbolize a timeline of the hospital. It was fine, but as time went on, it got worse and worse. *Because of Oreko's presence here, there's a theory that suggests that Sabitsuki met her here. Category:Locations